


The First Cut Is The Deepest

by skripka



Category: Fandom (Anthropomorphic), Object and Concept Anthropomorphism
Genre: Angst, Cake, Emotional, Other, Sort Of, like literal cake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skripka/pseuds/skripka
Summary: come on and take it, take another little piece of my heart now, baby





	The First Cut Is The Deepest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonya/gifts).



You think I don't know what you're doing?

Every time we're together...every single time, you take yet another piece from me. 

Perfect, jagged edges, pulled out with every perfect, jagged cut.

Once, I was warm, trusting. Basking in the heat of my youth, I rose from mere sponge. I slowly grew a thicker skin, but that was fine. It's how we all mature, isn't it? Then I met you.

What did I expect? You're cold, just like a piece of metal. Why did I think you were different? Was it your tang? Your bolster? The reflective qualities of your surface?

No, I guess you made no promises. You never did. You took, and you take and take, and never give me a damn thing.

You want my heart? My soul? Take it. I don't care anymore. Look at me, wasted away. It won't be long...I'll be gone. I doubt you'll even notice. You'll have moved on, to newer conquests. And there won't even be a stain to remember me by.

**Author's Note:**

> Because for a bit there, sonya and I were co-dependent authors of anthropomorphic fic. ;)


End file.
